Our Racing Hearts
by FullmetalShortOne
Summary: Standing in front of her was someone she knew all too well. His soft brown hair was beginning to fall into his eyes again; his eyes that were now starring back into hers. She couldn’t help the warmth that filled her face.Oneshot.Post TSR.SousukexKaname.


A little break from Trapped in Skin, we need some SousukexKaname love. xP Enjoy! Its kind random. The mood of it jumps around a lot. xD Anyway, I hope you like it. Its just a little love for them because they cant really have love in my other one at the moment. This is only a one shot; I don't plan on extending it. They get kissy face but don't have the sexy times. So I thought T was an appropriate rating. I'll try my best to update Trapped in Skin as soon as possible. Please Review!

**Our Racing Hearts  
**

Kaname hadn't realized she had dozed off until she heard a tapping on the door that woke her from her restless sleep. It was still raining, the pattering sound hitting the window made her remember why she had been trying to stay awake. She sprang up when she realized who was on the other side of the door. She was only in a tank top and sweatpants but that didn't matter. She stepped hastily across the cold floor, her bare feet becoming colder as she walked. She unlocked the door, turned the knob and the door swung open.

Standing in front of her was someone she knew all too well. His soft brown hair was beginning to fall into his eyes again; his eyes that were now starring back into hers. She couldn't help the warmth that filled her face as she gazed back.

Yes, he had been gone far too long this time.

She had told herself she would this time, but somehow all her determination vanished every time she wanted to.

"….You're home." Finally words were able to escape from her. She didn't notice herself moving forward until she was standing just in front of him, her eyes still looking into his. She paused and her blush deepened. _What am I doing?! Not in the doorway! Do you want to scare him off?! _"S-sorry…umm…do you want to come in?" She pulled away quickly and stepped to the side to let him in. Sousuke had not spoken a word since she opened the door; the silence was starting to worry her. "So…were things…bad out there?"

"It's nothing." Sousuke finally spoke. "I'm just…tired from battle. However, it was nothing I couldn't handle. I'm sorry if I put you in any kind of distress on my account. " He said in his sincere awkward kind of way as he let himself drop onto the couch, his bag hitting the floor. In the dim light from the one small lamp that was still turned on in the apartment, he looked strikingly handsome. Kaname found she was having trouble forming words.

"N-No it's alright." She managed to get out in a nervous tone, trying to avoid his gaze.

Sousuke raised his eyes and looked over at her and almost smiled. In almost a whisper he said "Yes, I suppose it is…now."

Kaname looked up with widened eyes. _What did he just say?_

She felt her body move on its own again as she gracefully went over to the couch and sat down next to him. Her heart skipped as he looked over at her, his eyes filled with an emotion that was different from any she had seen in them before. She looked back at them. Something about Sousuke seemed off, but she didn't really understand what it was. She had noticed it ever since he had returned from Hong Kong with her. He was…he was…

The dim light flickered as a thunder clap rang through the sky and it made her break out of her trance and jump.

Sousuke looked over slightly concerned. "Kaname, Are you alright?"

"Yes! I'm fine I …I…" she paused, not sure if she wanted to say it. "….I'm glad your home…" she then added quietly. "I missed you…you idiot." She was looking away when she felt a warm, rough hand brush her cheek. She looked up and realized he had wiped a tear away. She had cried in front of him before, but he had never done something like that. It filled her with new found confidence. She could do this...she needed to. She couldn't let him leave again without doing it. Before she could change her mind, she leaned over and into him, her long hair brushing his legs and placing one hand on his shoulder and the other on the side of his face; she brushed his lips with hers and gave a warm lingering kiss.

She pulled back slightly to see a reaction from him and what she saw was not entirely what she expected. He was dazed but a realization crossed over his face and she didn't even know what has happening until she was pulled into to him. Awkwardly turned so her top half was flush against him and her bottom half was turned sideways, her legs rested on the other half of the couch. He hesitantly placed his lips on hers and feeling her run her hands into his hair sent chills down his spine. He had never felt this way before, never had he been in this kind of situation. He wanted to pull away and run, but something in him made him run his hands down her back instead.

And that's when he heard her moan. It was not very loud but it set something off inside of him and he pulled away shocked and looked at her. "…..K-Kaname…I…" She looked back at him with confused eyes, "Sousuke...is….something wrong?"

"I-I just. Uh…" He was having trouble and Kaname noticed the nervous expression that crossed his face. He didn't know what to do. One moan and he was completely lost on what to do next.

"Hey..." she said sweetly, placing her hand on his cheek. "It's okay." She blushed and looked down at his Mithril uniform he still had on, "I was actually really enjoying that..."

Sighing, Kaname reluctantly climbed from his lap, realizing he was probably exhausted and would want to go home and change clothes and rest. After all, he was still in his fatigues, the sand and dirt was sprinkled in them and on his hair. This whole thing had been a mistake; it had been too much for him to handle at once. Too fast, too soon.

Unknown to Kaname, Sousuke did not agree. After feeling her against him he knew exactly what he wanted to do and where he wanted to be. In Hong Kong a realization had struck him and it had made him a new person in a way. He realized he never wanted to be separated from her again. He couldn't.

She hadn't even made it out of the room when she felt him grab her arm gently from behind. He stood almost against her, his breath blowing against her ear in a way that made her tremble. "Kaname…"She turned to face him with an amazed expression. The way he said it made her go weak in the knees, it was so….wanting.

"Sous-" She was cut off as he ran his scarred hands in her hair and leaned in to place another kiss on her lips with a bit more confidence than before. Chills ran through her, whether it was from him or the fact she was still in a tank top was unclear. On the other hand, it _was_ clear that if she didn't pull away soon she would probably do something that was not a good idea, but she couldn't seem to separate from him. Instead, she found herself drawing him back to the couch, her hands pulling at his uniform, her mouth still moving against his in a rougher way than she had imagined kissing him. His hands were cupping her face and his movements were getting more and more demanding and seeming less and less like the Sousuke she always knew. When she reached the edge of the couch and leaned on the side of it, she pulled away from him. She leaned up and kissed the scar on his face softly and pulled her hands out of his, somehow they had gotten intertwined, and placed her arms around his middle pulling him into her so she could place her head on his chest. Sousuke froze up slightly, but not nearly as much as he would have if she had done this a few months ago. Slowly she felt him calm down and place his arms around her. They listened to the rain hit the windows, still blowing strongly in the night air.

She needed him with her. She didn't want him to leave now.

"Sousuke...stay with me…?" she said, her voice was muffled by his shirt that smelled of gunpowder and dirt. It may sound gross but Kaname didn't mind it at all.

She was _holding_ him.

He had _kissed_ her.

Sousuke Sagara had actually _kissed_ her.

And there was _no way_ she was letting that be the last one of the evening. Not now that she had made the first move and come this far. Not a chance.

Sousuke didn't even have to think about it. She looked up to see him blushing. "It's not a problem. I will stay here for the night." She giggled and stood up, hugging him before beginning to walk toward her room. She called over her shoulder, "Well, do you want to get a shower or anything? I think I can find some clothes that would fit you…" She then thought about some things:

One: Taking a shower means you're naked. Which means Sousuke will be naked in her house.

Two: He's going to be putting her clothes on his naked body.

Three: Where was she planning on having him sleep?

Four: Naked. Naked. Naked. Naked.

The realization of all these things made her face a bright shade of red and she shook her head furiously and continued to dig for some baggy clothes that would fit him. She ended up finding a T-shirt and some athletic shorts that would work and walked back out and tossed them to him. "Here. These should work right?"

* * *

Sousuke walked out of the steamy bathroom wearing the borrowed clothing. He rubbed a towel in his tousled hair. He wasn't sure exactly where to go now. The couch? No, too exposed. He then noticed he didn't see Kaname anywhere. He didn't see lights on anywhere in the house except for a faint glow coming from Kaname's bedroom. So logically he decided to try there.

He walked in to find the window shades pulled open, the glow coming from the street light. The rain was hitting the window and it sparkled in the reflected light. That wasn't his main focus though. It was Kaname that amazed him. She was gazing out the window, a peaceful look to her features. The light was reflecting in her eyes. She looked beautiful. He had always noticed she had a good physique…but this was different. He finally noticed….how attractive she really was…. and how he was having a hard time _not_ looking at her. It now made sense as to why she was so popular with the boys at Jindai High but he realized he didn't like the idea of them looking at her like he was.

Kaname hadn't heard him come in but she turned to see him standing in the doorway with a dazed expression on his face, just like when she had kissed him. "Sorry, I didn't hear you come in." She walked over to him and hugged him. "I'm glad the clothes fit. I wasn't sure if they would."

"Yes, thank you." He said, too distracted by the contact of her body on him to think of a better response. This was unbearable. He wanted to continue what they had started earlier but he wasn't sure how to proceed into making that a reality. She had pulled away and was walking toward her closet now to get things to set up a bed for him (she decided that would be the best option). She stopped when she felt arms wrap around her waist. Her heart raced. She hadn't expected him to be so bold. If this was any other guy he would have been knocked to the ground in a second, but this was Sousuke. It was different.

He heard her laughing and was confused. "Kaname?"

"You never cease to surprise me you know that? You are one odd bird Sousuke. I said that when I first met you and still think so now." She continued to laugh to herself until she felt him pull away.

"Hey! I didn't say to stop or anything." She turned to face him and almost hit his nose with hers, and then added in a serious voice that almost sounded seductive. "I actually….would prefer you didn't." She placed her hands on his chest and leaned in and her lips we're met by his. She was flush against him and his hands were now on her back, still trying to pull her closer as if she would disappear any moment. She felt his firm body with her hands that were still against it, now pressed in-between her body and his. His lips were soft, something she was surprised about. The rest of his body was scarred and rough. She loved the taste that filled her senses, his taste. She wanted to never pull away but she did, needing air. He was gasping as well but didn't stay separated from her for long. He claimed her mouth again and this time she wrapped her arms around his neck to keep herself from falling, she was feeling incredibly weak in the knees, her head was spinning. This was just too unreal. It must be a dream. _How does he know how to kiss like that?!_

Sousuke was also feeling like this was a dream. Why hadn't he done this sooner? It didn't matter, now he was and was shocked how he now seemed to know what to do. Thank heaven for natural instinct. He was also a fast learner. This time when he ran his hands down her back and she moaned lightly he didn't pull away. Instead, he lifted her and gently set her on the bed and leaned down to kiss her softly. She looked up at him and he noticed slight fear in her eyes. Was he doing something wrong? No, she didn't look angry….just…scared.

"Are you alright Kaname?"

Her stomach had knotted when he laid her down on the bed, but she tried not to let it show how scared she was. So when he called her on it, she tired to deny anything was bothering her. "Why would you ask that?"

"Am I…doing something wrong?" The look he gave her was what made her give in. Poor honest Sousuke, she couldn't act like nothing was bothering her. He knew her too well.

"No, no. that's not it at all…I just…I don't think we should get carried away that's all."

"Are you suggesting we stop? You seemed to enjoy it so I didn't think-"

"No! Oh god no. I am enjoying it. You have no idea how much I'm enjoying it but…you didn't want to….you know…?" _This is so embarrassing!? Why am I even asking this!? I'm an idiot. I'm ruining it. This is Sousuke after all; I don't think he even knows what a condom is actually for. _

"Know what?" He gave her a look of complete innocence.

"Nothing. I'm sorry, it's not a problem." She said in a mock monotone. He probably wouldn't get the joke, but it was just too perfect to pass up. Giggling she leaned up and kissed him lightly. She laid back down and looked up at him braced over her. His body parallel to her own. She placed her hand on his chest, over his heart. It was racing just like hers. Sousuke looked at her with confusion.

_His heart…it's beating so fast...do I make him as crazy as he makes me? _He had not always made her feel this way. She moved to sit up and he let her. She lifted up his shirt slowly, her face growing a bright shade of crimson. She wanted to see it, the scar, from the kidnapping with Gauron when she had first learned who he really was. He helped her pull his shirt off and tossed it to the side.

She saw it, the faint light line on his dark skin. He had many, but this one she could defiantly point out because she remembered it all too clearly. "I remember that day…I wasn't the nicest person to you." Sousuke knew what day she was referring too.

"Not nearly as unforgivable as my conduct towards you." He said shamefully.

"You mean… when you left?"

His eyebrows pulled together and he looked away from her. "Yes." She looked at him. In the light from the street he looked so much older, so mature but incredibly sad. She placed her hand on his face and he looked up at her.

"But you came back right? It all worked out fine….I was fine." She felt him lean in and place his forehead on hers.

"That will never happen again." He said it so decidedly it made tears well up in her eyes. She flung herself into him then and pulled her arms in and let him wrap him self around her. She felt so incredibly safe in his arms. She listened to his heartbeat in her ear and smiled. It was silent for a while.

Then she noticed that it was a little chilly outside of Sousuke's embrace.

"Are you cold?" she asked.

Sousuke looked down at her. "No, why? Are you cold? Perhaps you should change into something warmer."

"No, I'll be okay if I get under some blankets." She said, getting up to pull down her bed covers. "Sorry, you'll have to get up for a sec. I can't pull them down with you on them Sousuke." She laughed and he felt relieved. He hated to see her cry.

"Right." He stood up and let her pull them down and was about to suggest he go sleep on the couch now when she grabbed him and yanked him into the bed with her. "Don't even think about leaving this room you idiot." She knew him too well. He felt her curl up next to him and smiled. After a while Kaname felt her eyes drifting shut and looked up at her soldier. He was sleeping soundly. She leaned close to his ear and whispered words she had wanted to say for a very long time. "…I love you…Sousuke."

She laid back down next to him and listened to the rain patter against the window, mixed with the sound of their heart's beating. As she drifted into unconsciousness she heard the young sergeant that she _thought_ had been dead asleep whisper:

"I love you as well…Kaname."

**End**

What did you think? Pretty cheesy right? I'm sorry…I love cheese. :B Review!


End file.
